


Job Requirement

by pinn



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today, I was pissing and shitting in cups for Grissom. Did you know that was a job requirement now?" Greg asks, stripping off his shirt and dropping down onto the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Requirement

Nick's lying on the couch, watching a football game and the clock at the same time, when Greg finally gets home from work.

"Hey," Nick calls out. "I'm in the living room." Greg comes into the room, stops in front of the TV, and sighs loudly and deeply. Nick sits up and looks him over, checking for unexplained holes, missing limbs, or anything else that could have caused Greg's sigh. "What's going on?"

"Today, I was pissing and shitting in cups for Grissom. Did you know that was a job requirement now?" Greg asks, stripping off his shirt and dropping down onto the couch.

Nick scrubs his face with the palm of his hand, "Serious?"

"Like a heart attack." Greg grumbles. He lies down on the couch and puts his head on Nick's lap. "Then the man had the nerve to tell me that I should my prostate checked out."

Nick can't hold back his laughter any longer. "He told you what?"

"Apparently I took too long producing a pee sample. I wasn't aware there was some kind of time limit." Greg sounds affronted and Nick tries to stop laughing. "You know you're not helping the situation very much?"

"Are you sure you don't need to shower or something?"

"I produced the sample, I didn't play in it," Greg snaps and Nick almost feels bad. Almost.

"Sorry." It's a half-hearted apology and Greg is going to make him pay for it later, he's sure of that. Greg twists until he's lying flat on his back, staring up at Nick. Greg nudges Nick's hand with his head until Nick starts rubbing Greg's head. "You know, it's a job, fine, whatever, I'll do what I need to do to get out of the lab. But there are just some things that a man does that are private."

"What?"

"I just think that any fluids that leave my body are mine and no one else needs to be playing with them."

"You certainly didn't feel that way last night when you came all over my chest." Nick puts his hand on his chin and tries to look thoughtful. "In fact, you really enjoyed it when I started running my hands through it."

"That's different," Greg responds. "What you were doing last night was hot. Besides, I seem to remember you begging for it."

"Oh, right." Nick drops his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. "How was everything else? How was the autopsy?"

Greg doesn't reply for a few minutes and when he does, his voice sounds tired. "Good. Didn't get sick at all. You?"

"The usual."

They sit on the couch for a few more minutes, Nick's neck starts cramping and his arm is sore from playing with Greg's hair. He knows he should get them up and into the bedroom but he's tired and it's not very often he gets a lapful of warm sleepy Greg. Finally he picks his head up and looks down. "Hey."

"Mmrrpph?"

"Come on. We need to get to bed before we fall asleep out here."

Greg turns on his side, curls up in a ball, and burrows into Nick's leg. "Don't wanna."

"Let's go, Greggo." Nick stands up and Greg's head bounces off the couch. Nick can't help himself, he starts snickering again. Greg opens his eyes and stares at him as he swings his legs off the couch.

"You are so not getting any when we wake up later."

Nick leads them to the bedroom and starts shucking off Greg's clothes. "You know you're going to be just as horny as me when you wake up."

"Fine," Greg takes off Nick's clothes and folds them. "But it's not going to be good sex."

Nick closes the drapes and turns down the sheets. "Greg, you're an overachiever. You won't let yourself have bad sex." He gets into bed and Greg climbs in next to him, immediately wrapping himself around Nick.

"Damn it, you know me too well." Greg mumbles before dropping a kiss on Nick's chest. "See you in a few hours."

"Night." Nick kisses the top of Greg's head and closes his eyes.


End file.
